


【510真人衍生/童话AU】詹姆斯先生和蓝眼睛的兔子和一千个吻

by likesleep



Series: J&K短篇 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Движение Вверх | Going Vertical (2017)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesleep/pseuds/likesleep
Relationships: James Tratas/Kirill Zaytsev
Series: J&K短篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838095





	1. Chapter 1

詹姆斯先生得到了一份圣诞礼物。  
一只兔子！是只真正的兔子，不是超市里摆着的bug bunny或者别的什么小女孩们见到会尖叫的毛绒玩偶，而是——詹姆斯倒吸了一口气，它是活的！小小的，热乎乎的一团趴在他手心里，圆圆的尾巴尖动了动，正好扫过他的手腕。詹姆斯差点就脱手把它掉下去了。他全身僵硬，手足无措地盯着这个小毛团子看，像一根愚蠢的木头桩子似的。它太小了，他真怕自己会把它捏坏，或者一口气把它吹跑。上帝啊，他连呼吸都快噎住了。  
“看他多漂亮！”妈妈兴高采烈地说，“亲爱的，你会喜欢他的，对吗？”  
“他。”詹姆斯说。兔子就在这时候睁开眼睛看着他。詹姆斯完全没学过动物学，可是，世界上有着蓝色眼睛的兔子吗？那是一对圆滚滚的，水晶珠子似的眼睛。它们对着詹姆斯眨了眨，好像在回答他的话似的。詹姆斯的妈妈和外婆，她们都有点儿古老的，海洋还是森林女巫之类的血统。但他自己连一丁点儿魔法也不会。兔子打了个小小的哈欠，在他手里缩成一团睡着了。他盯着它——他，使劲看了好一会儿，也没看出来这个金色的小毛球还有什么和其他兔子不一样或者不现实的地方。  
“他是个魔法生物吗？”詹姆斯犹豫地问。“我，您知道，我对这种事儿一窍不通。我可不喜欢……”  
“废话！”妈妈亲切地说。“你当然会喜欢他。带他回家去吧，现在就去。”她和那只小毛球一样对他眨了眨眼睛。“你很快就知道了。”

詹姆斯先生把兔子带回了家。他还在睡，粉色的小嘴唇嘟嘟哝哝的，害得他一路上提心吊胆，同手同脚几乎把自己绊倒。可他总不能为了魔法这样不靠谱的理由拒绝妈妈，她会伤心的。再说这个圣诞节已经够糟糕了，他和女友分了手，健身房的工作也是岌岌可危，实在没有力气去考虑什么不现实的事情啦。他笨手笨脚地用毛巾给兔子搭了个窝——在这期间他睡醒了，先是跳到詹姆斯先生的肩膀上，又打算向他那个乱蓬蓬的黑发的脑袋进军，结果咕噜一下掉下来摔进了他的外衣口袋里面。于是那件外衣也成了那个窝的一部分。干完之后詹姆斯已经精疲力尽，他把自己重重地扔到床上，用毯子蒙住头，转眼间就睡着了。  
他做了一个梦。许多许多的小星星，它们像一条牛奶河似的从窗子外面流淌进来，挤挤挨挨地漂浮在一块儿，最后变成了一片透明的，闪烁着银色亮光的海面。月亮，它像一艘小船那样浮在水面上向他飘过来。在船尾有一个小水手掌着舵。他把耳朵塞在白色的水手帽下面，一本正经地向詹姆斯先生鞠了个躬——他的确是他的那只小兔子。他向詹姆斯伸出一只爪子，请他坐到船上去。詹姆斯惊讶地看着他，虽然他很肯定自己一上去那艘船就会沉没的，但是，人类怎么能让一只小兔子失望呢？他握住那只玩具似的小前爪，几乎一瞬间就发现自己坐在了船上。小水手举起一颗星星——它被挂在桅杆上头，像盏最明亮的灯笼似的——他使劲挥舞了几下，詹姆斯猜想这是个“开船”的信号，的确，下一秒月亮就向前驶去。星星敲打在船壁上，叮叮当当地响着，透明的、银色的光迸射开来，照亮了詹姆斯的脸和头发。水草和鱼的影子在星星下面飞快地飘过去，一会儿就被小船抛在了背后。小小的水鸟在唱着歌，它们的翅膀和那位可敬的小水手的耳朵一样大，歌声就像一些最精致的竖琴琴弦。这些鸟儿和水手互相点着头，擦着船舷飞过去，在星星的海里消失不见了。有一根羽毛掉在船里，詹姆斯把它捡起来，它像钻石一样亮晶晶地在他指尖闪着光，于是他把它插在了兔子的水手帽上面。  
“谢谢您邀请我。”詹姆斯说。

说完这句话他就醒了。不像以前那些做过梦的早晨，他感到身体轻松，好像从来没有睡得这么好过。詹姆斯转过头，发现兔子趴在他的枕头旁边——他明明记得把他放在窝里来着——他软绵绵的耳朵尖轻轻抖动着，蓝色的眼睛飞快睁开一条缝，又装作什么也不知道的样子闭上了。  
詹姆斯先生忍不住笑出了声。  
“您真的会魔法，是不是？”他凑近小毛球轻声说。“不用说，您听得懂我的话，这样您还要继续睡下去吗？”  
那对耳朵在他说话的呼吸里颤个没完，于是詹姆斯低下头吻了它们一下。  
可怜的小兔子跳了起来，一头钻进枕头下面，把自己整个儿埋住了，只剩下那个圆圆的尾巴尖还留在外面。詹姆斯大笑着伸手把他拽出来，他就可怜巴巴地趴在他手掌上，耳朵耷拉着，用两只前爪捂住了眼睛。   
“您叫什么名字？”詹姆斯说。  
兔子移开一只爪子，偷偷看了他一眼，然后从詹姆斯手上跳下来。他跳到健身教练强健漂亮的腹肌上，用爪子拍了拍那里的纹身字母。  
“您没有名字？”詹姆斯猜测着说。“……要我来给您起一个吗？”  
兔子乖巧地坐在那儿看着他，这个小毛球，他还没有他那圈纹身的图案大呢。詹姆斯简直要给他特别端庄的姿态鼓掌叫好啦。  
“您可真像个小圣人。”詹姆斯说。“基里尔，这名字您觉得怎么样？”

爪子又在詹姆斯先生肚子上拍了拍，这事儿就算定下了。基里尔先生成了这个家的正式成员。不过詹姆斯没什么时间来庆祝这个，他得赶紧出去工作——去找客人上门，不然他那家健身房就要彻底倒闭了。也许是小圣人给他做了祈祷或者用了魔法什么的，今天的运气比往常要好，他和几个客人签了约，至少还能维持个把月光景。直到深夜詹姆斯才回到家里，他仰在沙发上和兔子先生说着这一天发生的事情，基里尔呢，他趴在靠背上听着他说，不时点一点毛茸茸的金色脑袋——这让詹姆斯感到快活又好笑，他不由自主地放松下来，多奇怪，从来没人让他这样轻松过——然后迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

这次他梦见了一片很大的雪地，纯白的，晶莹剔透，好像传说中冰霜姑娘居住的宫殿。可是在雪地上盛开着许多鲜红的玫瑰花。它们美丽的、娇艳的花瓣向两边分开，他的小兔子从里面走了出来。今天他穿了一套神气的军官制服，有着金线的刺绣和同样闪亮的扣子。在他高高的小军帽上插着一根羽毛，钻石一样闪着光。詹姆斯认出来这是自己昨天送给他的那一根。  
“您真英俊。”他真心实意地赞美道。“真的……可爱极了。”  
基里尔庄严地行了个礼，和昨天一样对他伸出了爪子。詹姆斯要去握住他的时候，突然全身震动了一下——有一片熊熊燃烧的火焰猛地向他们袭来，它来得太快了，詹姆斯只来得及一把抓住兔子把他塞到怀里，他的眼前一片通红，烈火迎面直扑过来，他用双臂紧紧抱住了基里尔——  
然而他没有感到一点炙热和疼痛。詹姆斯睁开眼睛，那些火焰在他身体上重新变成了玫瑰花瓣，它们芬芳扑鼻，像一阵红雨似的纷纷扬扬飘落下来。雪花也落下来了，雪白的和殷红的花飞舞起来，跳跃着，闪烁着，在天空中开起了一场盛大的舞会。就算人类最了不起的烟火表演也不会比这更美丽了。  
詹姆斯坐在雪地上，基里尔从他怀里伸出了小小的金色的头。他们一起在那儿看了很久很久，直到詹姆斯从梦境里醒来为止。

他还躺在沙发上，歪歪斜斜地盖着一半毯子，另外一半掉在地上，因为把它拖过来的那个小勇士用尽了力气，可累坏啦——基里尔在他胸口睡得昏天暗地，肚子朝天，小身体把他胸前那块皮肤弄得热乎乎的，连心脏都要热起来了。  
詹姆斯小心翼翼地用毯子盖住他，吻了吻那对泛着淡粉红色的小耳朵。  
“小西里尔，早安。”他对会魔法的兔子先生说。

第三个梦又发生在一天的劳累之后。詹姆斯渐渐摸到了这事儿的规律，他几乎是盼着自己能更忙碌一点儿呢。总之那天晚上他抱着兔子心满意足地进入了梦乡，并且见到了一个可爱的溜冰场。五光十色的彩带、蝴蝶结和星星在冰面上飘来飘去，好像一群鲜艳的鸟儿——它们的确是鸟儿，每颗星星都长着一对发光的小翅膀，蝴蝶结则直接扑扇着粉色、蓝色和白色的长长的飘带飞了起来。它们的闪光和影子把冰场照耀得彩色缤纷，不论多么厉害的灯光设计师都别想比得上。有很多仙子和小精灵们在这儿溜冰，詹姆斯不认得他们是谁，他有点后悔没认真听过妈妈讲的那些事——可他认得他的小兔子，他穿着一双小小的、银色的溜冰鞋跳着舞，一圈、两圈、天知道转了多少圈子。詹姆斯用力给他鼓着掌，拍得手掌都有点发疼了。  
基里尔用他的小爪子拉住他，对他眨了眨那双蓝眼睛。詹姆斯甚至来不及说“我不会溜冰”就不由自主地跟着他跳起来了。他们跳呀，跳呀，好像跳破了缎子舞鞋的公主和她们梦游的王子，水晶、黄金、钻石的树林都在他们身边闪闪发光，小精灵唱起了晨星和风的歌儿。他们跳得那么开心，以至于詹姆斯醒过来的时候还有点恋恋不舍呢。

“您究竟还有多少可爱的梦呢？”詹姆斯先生吻着他的小兔子说，后者在他脸颊上蹭了蹭，然后盘成一个小团又睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

健身房的同事们最近高兴坏了，他们总算从倒霉的倒闭危机里挣脱出来啦！这事儿大半得归功于詹姆斯，他精神十足，容光焕发，笑容迷人得仿佛二十年份的醇酒，客人们光是看着他就不知不觉把钱包掏出来了。好几个姑娘试图更进一步，和他出去喝上一杯，遗憾的是一下班詹姆斯就飞快地拎起背包走掉了，连点幻想的时间都没给她们留下。  
“西里尔！”詹姆斯先生推开门嚷道。  
下一秒金色的小毛球就蹦到了他脚边。詹姆斯弯下腰向他伸出手掌，兔子跳上他的手，顺着手臂蹦到肩膀上，在他的颈窝里舒舒服服地窝成一团，然后把粉红的小嘴唇凑过来亲了亲他。  
谁还要去喝什么酒呢？詹姆斯先生心满意足地想。

那些可爱的魔法梦境也总是如约而至。有时候基里尔穿着严肃的黑色小制服，拿着一支——不止一支小手枪跑来跑去，耳朵在警帽下面一跳一跳的，有时候他披着小小的盔甲，带着詹姆斯爬过琥珀做的山峰，蜜酒淌出来的湖泊，从太阳东边跑到月亮西边，找到了一颗顶珍贵的龙蛋。詹姆斯醒来之后发现枕头边掉着一颗圆溜溜的玻璃弹珠，和他们的龙蛋一个样儿。有的时候他又干起了侦探的活儿，用一支针尖大的小手杖到处点点戳戳，詹姆斯跟着跑了一夜，也没搞清楚兔子侦探破了什么了不起的胡萝卜还是芜菁的案子。还有一次他穿着特别神气的海军军装，在一艘不大点儿的军舰上发表了一篇长长的兔子语演讲。有些几吋高的海浪拍打过来，军舰摇晃了一下，他吓得跳下桅杆，一头钻进了詹姆斯怀里，詹姆斯揉了揉他那个吓坏了的尾巴尖儿，憋笑憋得肚子都疼了。  
最可爱的一个梦是在天空和软绵绵的云层上发生的。这一次跑来了很多只小兔子，有一些是黑的，有些是白的，还有披着毯子、像印第安人那样黄褐色的。它们穿着玫瑰花和鸢尾花的花瓣做成的小背心，用一个又大又红的樱桃当作篮球来打。詹姆斯觉得——他坚决不承认这是偏心——基里尔毫无疑问是里头最可爱的一只。兔子们用云做了球场和架子，把彩虹剪开来做成篮筐，举行了一场蹦蹦跳跳的篮球赛。比赛激烈极了，各种颜色的毛球滚来滚去，云朵碎片到处乱飞，海螺壳儿做成的哨子嘀嘀作响，简直叫人头晕眼花。最后基里尔的队伍打赢啦，只赢了一分，管他呢！詹姆斯先生欢呼着跳起来，把他的小兔子高高地抛上天空又接住，开心地喊了一长串儿“乌拉！！”  
兔子们围过来打量着他，它们跳到詹姆斯头上和肩膀上，交头接耳，不停地用爪子指指点点。詹姆斯觉得它们是想叫他也来比一场。因为转眼间在他身边又出现了一座篮球架，人类大小的，他手里也多了一颗真正的篮球。好吧，詹姆斯扔掉外套——谁知道他怎么会穿着运动外套而不是睡衣进到梦里来的？基里尔则抓起了他的樱桃。滴滴！海螺壳一响他们就开始投篮，兔子们挥舞着爪子，使劲儿在一边加油助威。它们用了魔法，肯定是，詹姆斯先生不服气地想，他竟然输掉了！他坐倒在云朵堆里气喘吁吁，基里尔绕着他蹦来蹦去，得意洋洋地晃着尾巴。“我要把您的篮球吃掉！”詹姆斯气哼哼地说。这下小兔子也生起气来了，他转过身用屁股对着他，不管詹姆斯先生怎么叫他也不理睬。詹姆斯不得不道了半天的歉，许诺一醒过来就去超市给他买几磅新鲜的樱桃。于是基里尔伸出爪子来揉揉他的胡子茬儿，算是原谅他了。

他们还是去了超市。詹姆斯先生把兔子放在连帽衫背后的帽子里，好让他能把小脑袋露出来。基里尔对人类世界的好奇心太大啦，他看到什么都想用爪子戳一戳，结果在超市引发了一场大堵塞。詹姆斯好不容易从兴奋尖叫的姑娘们中间逃了出来，差点儿连那袋樱桃都忘了拿。他脸颊上和基里尔的毛上印满了口红印子，回家洗了足足二十分钟才完事。之后詹姆斯先生坐在卫生间地板上放声大笑，捧起他的小兔子使劲儿亲了亲。“您要变成个小明星啦！”他说。基里尔呢，他跳下去拖来一颗樱桃，用爪子捧着塞进了詹姆斯先生嘴里。

但是有一天詹姆斯先生笑不出来了。那是个美好的礼拜日，他准备了一顿美好的早餐，和每天一样弯下腰给了基里尔一个早安吻。砰！就在那时候一团白茫茫的、云朵或者月光一样的雾气突然在那儿爆发开来，他的小兔子不见了——在目瞪口呆的詹姆斯先生眼前出现了一个年轻人。他的头发是金色的，脸颊像雪一样白，现在涨成了粉红色，水晶似的蓝眼睛可怜巴巴地盯着詹姆斯先生看。这是个童话故事，所以，当然啦，我们这个年轻人是穿着衣服的。他踩了踩脚上的小白鞋，用脚尖局促不安地在地板上画了好几个圈子。  
“您……”他磕磕巴巴地说，“您看，我没想吓到您，可是……我们得要一千个吻才能变成人类，您刚刚给我那个，那是第九百九十九个，我也不知道这是怎么回事儿……”  
“那么您……”詹姆斯先生同样磕磕巴巴地说，“您打算……我是说，现在您要我做点什么呢？”  
年轻人的脸颊涨得更红了，就像梦里那些有魔法的玫瑰花瓣似的。  
“请您……您再吻我一次吧！”最后他鼓足勇气说。他的眼睛闪闪发亮，向詹姆斯先生抬起了头。可是詹姆斯向后退了一步。他狼狈地低下头，躲开了那双蓝眼睛。  
“我以为我吻的是只兔子。”他心烦意乱地说，“我从来没想过……对不起，我不是对您有什么意见，可是人类的吻不一定是您想的那个意思，您明白吗？有时我们会……”  
“可是！”基里尔大声说。“我喜欢您的吻，我也喜欢您！如果您不愿意的话，就该看着我的眼睛告诉我呀！人类的眼睛不会说谎的，不是吗？我在您的电脑上看到过，我是只有学问的兔子呢，您别想敷衍我！”  
“可您并不现实！”詹姆斯喊道，他根本不敢看那个年轻人——他好像就快哭出来了。 “我是个普通人，不是男巫也不是什么魔法师。您，还有您这些不现实的……对不起，我没办法接受这个。”  
“砰！！”

詹姆斯摔上门跑了出去，像个没出息的懦夫。没错，我是个懦夫，詹姆斯想，一只小兔子都比我有勇气多啦。他头晕脑胀地在街上转了几个圈子，根本不知道自己做了什么。不管走到哪儿他都能看见那双蓝眼睛，“您再吻我一次吧！”那对眼睛对他说。他走呀，走呀，精疲力尽地坐倒在路边，伸手捂住额头，揪住了自己的头发。  
最后他回到了家。“我得和他谈谈。”他这么跟自己说。可是屋子里是空的，小兔子不在，蓝眼睛的年轻人也不在。“……西里尔！”詹姆斯先生大喊道。他掀开被子，跑上阳台，把所有角落翻了个遍，这屋子的地板从来没有被蹭得这么干净过。基里尔不在这儿——他不在这儿！詹姆斯的双手都发抖了，他跌坐在地板上，手机在口袋里响了足足有一分钟他才猛地反应过来。  
“您知道……”他颤声说，差点儿脱手把那台可怜的机器掉下去。“您肯定知道，西里尔……我的兔子！如果他没能得到一千个吻的话……如果没有的话，那他会怎么样呢？”  
妈妈在话筒那边轻声地叹了口气。  
“还会是一只兔子，亲爱的。然后……”一阵轻微的窸窣声，好像她在那儿摇了摇头。“然后，因为被人类伤了心，他就再也不能变成一个人了。”  
詹姆斯觉得喉咙被什么东西掐住了。  
“……您一定知道什么法子，是不是？”他用自己最大的声音说，虽然听起来只是一声嘶哑的呻吟。“告诉我吧！求求您告诉我！只要您说出来，我……”  
“你得自己去找，”妈妈打断他说，“你会找到的，亲爱的。如果你做不到的话，那么就算世界上最高明的魔法也帮不上你的忙啦。”

詹姆斯先生冲出了门。  
今天是情人节，他跑到街上才想起来。到处是玫瑰、烛光，闪烁的彩色小灯泡，甜蜜的巧克力蛋糕和更甜蜜可爱的微笑。可他没时间去看这个，“西里尔！”他沙哑地大声喊叫道。他拉住每个从旁边经过的金发年轻人的胳膊，吓得他们差点要去报警了。“……您疯了吗！”他们喊道。可是詹姆斯已经跑开了，他听见街心公园里有只狗汪汪叫着，好像发现了什么猎物。猎物？詹姆斯先生冷汗直流，心脏砰砰狂跳，头发都要倒竖起来。他冲上去和那只狗打了一架，赶跑了它。可是，那儿没有什么小兔子——詹姆斯先生都快掉眼泪了。那只可怜的狗只是想挖点儿什么出来，人类真的太不可理喻啦！  
他走到了那座超市门口，全身上下一塌糊涂，活像个无家可归的流浪汉。有人穿着大大的兔子服装在发着传单，准是他们从基里尔那儿想出来的主意，可那衣服，上帝保佑，它有什么地方像他的小兔子？詹姆斯沮丧地低着头走过去，“砰！”他撞上了那个穿兔子服装的人。“对不起，您……”詹姆斯心不在焉地说。可是——老天爷——他的——兔子们的上帝啊！那是基里尔！您看，那个傻乎乎的兔子头套掉下来了，那对全世界最可爱的蓝眼睛！他的脸被闷得通红，金发都被汗水湿透了。他睁大眼睛看着詹姆斯先生，挥舞着大大的毛绒爪子跳了起来。  
“您怎么在这儿！”  
“我才要问您呢！我找了您多久，还以为您……您到底在这儿干什么？”  
在灯光下面年轻人的耳朵泛红了。  
“我想……我想给您买个礼物。可我只知道这一个现实的法子能弄到钱。他们说一小时给我十五卢布，您瞧，只要到十二点……”  
“……那么，我先给您一个礼物吧。”詹姆斯轻声说。“您会喜欢吗？”  
他张开双臂抱住巨大的、金发的兔子先生，深深吻了上去。

詹姆斯先生不再养兔子了。他有了一个男朋友。

“您是从什么时候开始喜欢我的呢？我第一次吻您的时候吗？”  
“……请别变回兔子来逃避问题，您这个小坏蛋！”

Fin.


End file.
